Songstress of the Universe
by sakurahime87
Summary: Ranka X Alto... they should be together so I'm writing this... Please read and review... I'm sure it worths it...
1. Forget You

**Songstress of the Universe**

Hello there I'm not an expert in writing fanfics, so I've decided to try this time only because I want Alto to be with Ranka, forget that he confessed to Sheryl, and all that stuff, in this fic he is gonna stay with kawaii Ranka… my heart needs this since I like the aruran couple a lot. XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Macross Frontier neither the songs, although I might create Alto's rival in love for Ranka.

Without further presentation let's begin.

**Chapter 1**

**Forget you**

**Rankas's POV**

-Well… I guess that's it… Alto-kun prefers Sheryl-san after all… I feel so lonely… I'm alone… I feel how everything is crumbling down around me… my heart is broken… but it's fine… I'm not going to cry… I've decided… I'll support them… I'm strong… So only tonight… please only tonight… - I stared at the ceiling, rolled on my bed to turn my light off and looked at myself in the mirror, I have puffy eyes and tears streams are running down my face, tears that end splashing on my lap, I looked so screwed but I told myself…

- This night will be the last night, I will ever cry for you again… Saotome-san…

It's decided, I'll move on.

**Normal POV**

This were the words that Ranka Lee, The Princess of Hope, repeated herself that night, now her goal will be spreading her voice across the universe and maybe in the near future… she would find someone that truly worships, value, and of course loves her without any hesitations.

Before Alto was able to return from that terrible explosion, where everybody thought he was dead, three months had passed without any encounter with aliens and such, Sheryl Nome was still in a coma.

Ranka visited her on a daily basis at the hospital, she checked on her always, to see if the transfusion of her blood worked on her, besides that, Ranka talked her about her day, her accomplishments in music, about her concerts, about the tour she is going to make, and finally she always told her that Alto was definitely going to return to her side and wake her up.

Ranka was also worried about Alto's return, but now here worries were the ones like a friend, after three months of healing process, her heart wasn't still ready for a direct encounter with him, but besides that she really wanted to Sheryl for open her eyes and be happy with him, so for that miracle to happen, she prayed every night for their happiness.

Everybody tried very hard to locate Alto, and so, they found him, he was safely recovering in another Macross Fleet, so after some negotiations, his all awaited return was scheduled in 2 more days, he somehow managed to survive along with the vajras, and they dropped him on that fleet so they continued their travel across the universe, although he was injured badly, he recovered without any complications.

The news of his soon arrival, was well received by everyone, so now his friends are planning a little gathering, Mikhail, Luca, Nanase and Klan, decided that it would be better if they give Ranka a call to let her know about the party.

-Nanase- Luca said, - please call Ranka-chan, meanwhile Mikhail sempai and I are going to start with the decorations of the Nyan Nyan Restaurant, so this our opportunity to call right?, invite her brother Brera-san too.

-Ok Luca-kun!- She replied- I´ll try to locate her… She´s been pretty busy lately, I wonder what happened that make her work like that…

-Don't worry Nanase, I´m sure she'll be free that day and come with us, we are talking about Alto sempai return, so she'll definitely come- he assured her

- If you say so…- she responds with uncertainty.

**Ranka´s POV**

-This is tiring, but it feels so great, I love singing… ne Brera-nii? What do you think? This pink strapless dress or this white one for the next performance?

It´s good to have aniki with me again, he is a lot of help, amazing, how he managed to get me a big dressing room like this one!

-I´ll go with the white one Ranka… also

-Thanks ni-chan! Your choices are the best!

I rapidly change into my outfit for the next song, applied make up here and there and grabbed my mic…

-Ranka there's something you need to know…

I looked ni-chan with curious eyes, but replied anyway.

-It´s about Saotome-san?

-Well yeah… hold it… when did you start calling him Saotome instead of…

-Doesn't matter ni-chan- I cut him off- so you were saying?

-Fine… your friends are planning a reunion to celebrate his return, they want us to come, and are about to call you in… like now…

I was taken aback, but I composed myself, I knew my answer…

-Ni-chan… I´m going to be on stage, if they do call, tell them that I´m sorry, that I have a concert scheduled for that day, and that maybe next time… You go on my place ni-chan, I´ll give you a present, so you can deliver it to Saotome-san? Please? Thank you I gotta go, It's my turn on stage, and stop spying them ni-san, not because you have implants , you can spy their every move, but I appreciate the info, Wish me luck ni-chan, Bye for now.

I quickly blown him a kiss and hurried up to my spot on stage, I said hello to the audience, and began to sing…

-Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru

"koko ni oide" to

Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni

Ima anata no sugata ga mieru

Aruite kuru

Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni

Kinou made namida de kumotteta

Kokora wa ima...

* oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo

Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki

Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita

I love you so…

I'm not ready… I need to put distance between us, this is for the best.

**Normal POV**

Brera stood there dumfounded, his little sister managed to blurt out an amazing amount of words in a very short time.

-Looks like she is desperately trying to move on…- he thought looking to the spot she vanished with sad eyes- Seems like I still have help little sis on this for a while… Alto Saotome… you better not try to crush my sister heart again, or I´ll beat you up…

Brera heard his sister finish her song and while hearing her, a lonely tear roll down his face…

-Mou hitori… bocchi ja… nai… anata ga…. Irukara….

-Thank you everyone ! with this song we end our meeting !... thanks for coming and don't forget to always be sincere with you feeling…. It doesn't matter if you don't succeed, what is important is that you tried with all your heart! I love you guys!.

Brera was hearing hear sister when the phone rang, it was her friend Nanase, and so he picked up to tell that Ranka wasn't coming.

-Hello Nanase-san, its Brera, What can I do for you?

-Brera-kun, evening, can you please pass me to Ranka-chan? I need to talk to her

-My apologies, she is on stage right now, but if you want I can give her your message…

-Oh… I see… well only tell her that we are planning a party on Alto-kun's behalf in two days when he returns, so we want you and her to come…

- I see… I'm very sorry Nanase-san, but she has a performance that day, so she won't make it, thanks for the invitations, I'll go on her behalf…

-She has a performance? Why? She's been avoiding us…

-It's not like that Nanase-san, she is very busy, that´s all

-Ok… say hi to her from me and everybody here…

-I'll give your regards to her, Good night

-Good Night…

Brera hanged up, and sighed… then he turned around and saw his sister sitting on the steps of the entrance to the stage with her face resting on her knees then he heard her speak…

-Was it Nana-cha, oni-chan?- she asked

-Yes… I told her what you want me to… Ranka, are you sure this is the best?- Brera said with a worried voice.

-Yeah… oni-chan…-She felt sure about her response- It's for the best if I don't show up as often as before… everything has changed… I have changed…. All I want is to start over… At least in the love department…- Ranka said this… but while saying it her green locks were covering her crimson eyes. Her voice was wavering, but at the same time the resolution on it was clear..

She was definitely going to forget Alto Saotome once for all.

Well that's it for the first chapter… a little background on what is going to come, I welcome any idea, and on the next one I'm going to write about Alto's and Sheryl´s point of view. Reviews are well received…

See you next Deculture..


	2. Truth and Lies

**Songstress of the Universe**

Hello there I'm not an expert in writing fanfics, so I've decided to try this time only because I want Alto to be with Ranka, forget that he confessed to Sheryl, and all that stuff, in this fic he is gonna stay with kawaii Ranka… my heart needs this since I like the aruran couple a lot. XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Macross Frontier neither the songs, although I might create Alto's rival in love for Ranka.

**A/N:** English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistake beforehand.

Also this fic is for Ranka fans only, Sheryl fans don't have to read this if they don't want to.

Without further presentation let's begin with the next chapter

**Chapter 2**

**Truth and Lies**

**Normal POV**

While everyone was getting ready for Alto´s party, Ranka Lee is very busy promoting her new album, everybody loves her, she is nice, she is cute, posses an amazing voice, she is always smiling, and besides that, people who knows her very well can tell a different story, her eyes are always looking at the distance, and she developed the thingy of hug herself a lot, like if she is trying to prevent her heart to fall in pieces… Although she is sad, she always managed to give a warm smile for everyone.

**Alto's POV**

-Finally…. After 3 months, I´m going back… Ranka… Sheryl… wait for me….- I let a long sigh escape my lips- Ranka…. I´m sorry… I let my emotions surpass me last time we were together… I didn't know what I was saying back then… You are the one I truly love… when I was saying you sorry… that was meant for Sheryl, not you…- I watched the sunset through the hospital window I´m staying…while thinking in you beautiful face- I honestly don't know what happened… First I´m trying to tell her I'm sorry… and trying to say to you I love you….when something happened, I felt fuzzy, and I ended saying it all in the wrong way… I hope you can forgive me…

Suddenly the nurse entered to give me my meal… good timing so I can clear my head for a while…

-Hello Saotome-kun how are you feeling?

-Fine thank you…- Though my heart is really a mess I thought

-Good, now I'm also bringing you your boarding pass for the shuttle tomorrow, you can finally go home…-She told me with a gentle smile.

-Yeah… but I'm worried….-she looked at me with understanding eyes.

-Is this about Ranka-chan?

I blushed furiously, but hell is the truth.-Well yes… I don't think she will ever forgive me Nakamura-san…

-Don't worry Saotome-kun, you just have to tell her the truth, I'm sure she will understand…

-You think so?...- I asked her hoping her words would be true

-No…-My smile flattered- I know so…-I looked at her-There is nothing that true love can't conquer.

-Thank you…- I feel at the verge of tears, her words are truly giving me hope.

-No problem, I still remember when you got here, you were badly wounded and unconscious… you remained like that for 5 days… Doctor Takeshi told us, that music would help to wake you up.

-Really?- I was stunned- I didn't hear any music…

-Yes you did…you don't remember it that's all, we put you some of Ranka´s songs… After hearing them, you started to stir, and then…..- I was listening carefully- You said her name… You woke up because of her…

-Really?-Amazing –I didn't realize… B-b-but How?

-Well she is the Princess of Hope after all, isn't she?-She winked at time while saying this

-Ranka…..wait for me…I´ll clear this mess…. I love you…

**Normal POV**

Everything is ready for Alto's return, Mikhail was the one designated to pick him up, but before that, he decided to go and talk to Ranka one more time, and see if there is a chance that he can convince her to come, he was wondering what happened between those three… but whatever the reason is, he can't do anything about it, just watch from the distance.

He soon arrived, where Captain Ozma and Ranka live with Casey and Brera, a beautiful house indeed, in one of the most exclusive neighborhoods in this rising city on this planet.

With all this new technology it was easy for all the people in the Frontier fleet, to start over in this unknown land, there are already like 30 different cities and they keep expanding.

He soon arrived to his destination; he ringed the doorbell and waited…

-Hello? Lee Residence-the voice of Ranka was heard over the intercom- Who's this?

-My, Ranka-chan, it's me Mikhail, can I come in for a second? I have some stuff to discuss with you?

-….-Ranka doesn't know what to say but replied anyway- sure…. Let me open the gate….

-…..Thanks….

Mikhail started to walk by the beautiful path that leads to the house; it was full of flowers, trees and bushes of all kinds. The door of the house opened and Ranka stood on the porche to welcome Mikhail.

-Hello there Mikhail-kun, nice to see you- she says while closing the door- Would you like something to drink?

-Oh thank you Ranka-chan, a glass of water is fine

-Ok, wait here in the living room…

-Sure thing

She left to the kitchen, so he started to look around the place, its full of pictures of Ranka's family, and Ranka's friends, he smiled looking at all the photos, but then he frowned, there they were, Nanase, Luca, Klan, himself, but not a single image of Alto or Sheryl was anywhere to be found.

-Strange- he murmured- What the hell happened?

-Sorry for the wait Mikhail-kun, I brought you some sweets too- Ranka said smiling

-Wow, thanks Ranka-chan- he watched her take a seat, she hugged herself and then she asked…

-So…. What do you want to talk to me, Mikhail-kun?

-Well…- he sipped his drink- I was hoping I could convince you to come tomorrow for Alto's return party?- he told her- Maybe you can reschedule your concert for another day?- he stated a little unsure…

-I'm sorry, Mikhail-kun, but I really can't, It would be so unprofessional of me if I cancel a concert just so I can go to a party….- but Mikhail interrupted her

-Not even for Alto's return?

-Saotome-san will be perfectly fine with you lot, besides he needs to go first thing to wake Sheryl-san up….. I don't want to be a distraction for him…- she was interrupted again

-Why?...- Mikhail was amazed-You know Alto loves you Ranka-chan… so why you…-

-That it's not true….- her voice lowered

-Huh?... How come?... What happened Ranka-chan?- Mikhail pleaded her

-I'm not ready to talk about this Mikhail-kun….- she sobbed but managed to not let a single tear escape her eyes.

-Ok…. I understand…. I guess you want to stay away from him… am I right?

-For now…. Yes

-Very well then, don't worry Ranka-chan, you have us all to support you.

-Thanks a lot Mikhail-kun

-No problem… I gotta go, thank you for the sweets- he gave her a hug

-Sure.. bye then…. Say hi to everyone from me, my brother will be there tomorrow with you guys

-Perfect, take care of yourself Ranka-chan…

-Sure thing…..

Ranka closed the door, she heavily sighed, returned to her room and she better hurry to finish Saotome´s present for tomorrow's party.

Mikhail started walking to his place, wondering what happened between those three, he thought of different scenarios, but all of them seem improbable… he is going to talk to Alto and get a straight answer from him.

Suddenly, he realized that he is passing by the hospital Sheryl is staying, so he decided to pay her a visit and tell her that Alto is coming home.

He entered the lobby, greet the kind nurse at the front desk, asked for Sheryl room, got a visitor id, and started walking there, he was about to enter when he heard voices, his training skills at SMS truly worth this time, he quickly adjusted his position to listen closely, he grabbed his phone, transformed it into a recorder and started recording something that lately, when he listened carefully, left him very angry.

**Mikhail's POV**

What I heard left me speechless for a minute.

-My, my Sheryl- Grace's voice said- You are supposes to be in a "coma" remember?

-Well it is tiring to pretend being a statue when everyone is around here- Sheryl's voice replied

-Ok, you were only unconscious not really in a coma you know?, thank god I convinced Ranka Lee to donate some of her blood to you, so you could recover faster don't you think?- Grace commented

-I guess, but is disgusting to have her blood now in my veins…. Ugh terrible-Sheryl said

-Well, look at the Brightside of this, with this transfusion it is possible that you'll have the same power when she sings… though it is just a possibility, but I'm sure you'll surpass her in fame soon enough.- Grace told her

-I hope so, I can't believe she is even famous, people calling her Princess of Hope and that crap… Really who will who will ever like her? Hahahahahaha- Sheryl laughed

-Well at least you got to keep Alto Saotome don't you?

-Hahahaha, stupid guy… Well I guess he is fine to lay down but I don't really like him, I only wanted to win him over that green haired alien girl, and I succeed on it, all thanks to the implant that you put on the earring Grace hahahaha, idiot hahaha doesn't even know he's been controlled for a while, when the fool was about to confess to her I used my earring to control him hahahaha, then all I had to do was act, pretending I'm the chick in danger..- Sheryl said unashamed

-My, Sheryl you really are evil- Grace said complimenting her

-Thank you hahahahha, you know I hate when she visits me…

-Well Alto Saotome is returning tomorrow, are you ready for that?-

-Who do you think I am Grace? I'm Sheryl, Sheryl Nome, I'm prepared for everything.

Then the both of them laughed

Mikhail couldn't believe this, Sheryl sure is a B….., all the things she's done, and all of it is because she hates Ranka, good thing he recorded this, this will be his triumph card when he reveals this evidence in front of everyone.

He retreated to the beginning of the hallway, he stepped harder on the floor, he was sure they would be able to hear him, he reached the door, knocked it and he heard Grace's voice saying come in, so he entered.

-Evening Grace-san

-Evening Mikhail-san

-So…. How's she? No signs of waking of Sheryl? – He said feeing sadness in his voice

-Sadly no…- she answered- But thankfully, Alto-san is coming back tomorrow, so maybe he can wake her…

-Who told you he is coming tomorrow Grace-san?- he politely asked

-Ranka-chan stepped here earlier and she told me….

-Oh I see, god bless her…. Yes indeed, he is returning, he will be here for sure…

-Thank you for visiting, I'm sure she would be glad if she was awake…

Mikhail looked at Sheryl; of course she is pretending he bitterly thought, what an awful woman

-Yeah… well I guess I'll be going, Good night Sheryl, Grace-san…- He bid goodbye and left the room.

He walked through the hallway, returned the id in the front desk, and left the building, while getting away, he said out loud.

-Sheryl Nome…. I will expose you at the right time… Certainly…. You are a False Diva after all…

See you next Deculture

Well that's the next chapter hoped you liked it; the next one will talk about Alto's return.

Everything is going to be more interesting, please review.


	3. Back to Reality

**Songstress of the Universe**

**Can't believe this took me sooooooo long to write XD well hope you all Aruran fans enjoy it!**

Hello there I'm not an expert in writing fanfics, so I've decided to try this time only because I want Alto to be with Ranka, forget that he confessed to Sheryl, and all that stuff, in this fic he is gonna stay with kawaii Ranka… my heart needs this since I like the aruran couple a lot. XD

**Sakurahime**: Well hello there I'm back with another chapter, I also ask a few people to help me out….

**Ranka**: hi there, thank you sakurahime… at least in this fic you are going to make me happy..

**Sakurahime:** But of course Ranka-chan! I'm your number one fan….

**Alto**: Thank you really…. I don't get why those macross writers were thinking about when they wrote the ending….

**Sakurahime**: Hold on mister! You are going to suffer in this fic… Ranka-chan I think you deserve better…

**Ranka**: it's ok; at least we are finally going to be together…

**Sakurahime**:! Kawaiii you are so kawaii ranka-chan sure, don't worry I´ll do my best

**Alto**: please…. Cuz I wanna be with Ranka…

**Sakurahime:** Don't worry…. I don't own any of the characters of Macross Frontier neither the songs, although I might create Alto's rival in love for Ranka.

**A/N:** English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistake beforehand.

Also this fic is for Ranka fans only, Sheryl fans don't have to read this if they don't want to.

Without further presentation let's begin with the next chapter

**Chapter 3**

**Back to Reality**

**Normal POV**

Mikhail was waiting on the arrival gate at the Frontier International Airport, for Alto's shuttle to arrive, he was deep in thought, planning how would be the best way to unmask Sheryl Nome, but the more he thinks about it, the more difficult seems to do so…. Here he was, pondering about this matter when he heard the announcement of Alto's flight. He was finally home.

He waited patiently while the swarm of people approached to pick up their respective luggage and then walk to find their relatives.

Alto was the last one to descend the shuttle, he was eager to see Ranka, he wanted to hug her, to kiss her, tell her how beautiful she is, but most of all, tell her I love you, he didn't know who was going to pick him up, but he silently prayed that it would be her.

Approaching at the arrival gate, he spotted Mikhail, he felt a little disappointed, but at the same time was relived it was him; he slowly walked where he was standing. They looked at each other for a moment and then began to laugh.

-Damn it Hime…. You sure give us a fright… but thank God you are ok….- Mikhail said hugging him and patting his back.

-Well, I thought I was a goner, but the vajras helped meand left me in another Macross fleet…

-Which fleet?

-The Macross Hien , it's a bio-plant fleet too, I'm grateful with them

-So are we, now we can go to your arrival celebration party Hime…

-Hahahahaha, I should probably be mad with you for calling me like that, but now that I have another chance I see everything with a positive attitude- Alto said grinning

-Seems you have changed Alto, I'm glad….

- Well yeah…. – Then he smiled

They began walking to Mikhail's vehicle it was a pleasant walk they chat all the way there when Mikhail's cell phone suddenly rang.

-Hello? Mikhail Blanc here

-Mikhail-san? It's me Grace

-…. Good afternoon Grace-san… what can I do for you? – He side glanced at Alto, he was busy packing his few belongings in the trunk of the car.

-Well… I called Luca-san and he told me that you were picking Alto-san up, is that right?

Damn you Luca- Mikhail thought- Yes… I'm about to take him to the Nyan Nyan Restaurant…

-Can you bring him to the hospital first? You know, so he can wake Sheryl up?- She interrupted him

-… I'll ask him first- He replied watching Alto closing the trunk- I have to go now….

-Wait!

He hanged up, he was pissed, how those 2 failure intents of women were just deceiving his friend? He sighed, he told himself to investigate more, so when the time to expose her comes, he would count with solid pieces of evidence.

Alto was looking at him with a puzzled expression, they proceed to aboard the vehicle, and then it was Mikhail turn to be left dumbfounded with Alto´s question.

-When can I be able to see Ranka? I really need to talk to her…- then he blushed

Mikhail was very pleased with this reaction, but he also knew that his friend had screwed things with her so badly, that it will cost him almost a lifetime to get her back.

-Soon… I guess hime- He smiled

-Good, I really want to clarify with her some…. Stuff….

-What stuff?- He mischievously asked

-Ermmm…mmmmm I….. I can't tell you now…

-Hooo? My , my, my, you don't trust me?

-It's not that…. But I'll tell you soon…

-Good….- he said satisfied, but them his expression changed to a serious one.

-Do you want to go to see Sheryl?

-Well, yeah, but not today, I know that she is in a coma, but I really want to see Ranka first, tell her that I've returned….- he sighed

-How did you know she is in a coma?- Mikhail asked with an eyebrow raised

-Well, I didn't stay in the dark while I was in Hien you know, also she is famous, and so I'm pretty sure that the entire galaxy knows that Sheryl Nome is sick- He stated

-Wow… you amaze me- Said Mikhail laughing- but then he replied with annoyance

-But Grace called and told me if you could go and see her….

Alto pondered about this matter for a few minutes, looking carefully to the situation, Sheryl thought that he loved her. Although is a big fat lie, at least she deserves an explanation, better if he goes to see her, wake her up, and fix this mess.

-Sure….. Let's go see her…..

Mikhail drove him to the hospital but the ride there was awfully quiet, but Mikhail was certain about something, Alto Saotome didn't want to hang around Sheryl Nome anymore.

-Well pal, we are here- Mikhail said  
>-Yeah... Wait for me here ok?- Alto said very nervously<br>-Sure...

Alto Saotome stepped out of the car and approached the entrance to deal with one of his biggest problems, Sheryl Nome.

**Ranka's POV  
><strong>  
>Today is the day, Saotome-san is coming back, I sighed, when are this feelings for him going to disappear? I have to stay away all I can, but I know I can't hide from him forever. I am currently at my place with Casey-neechan, she's been living with us since we landed here and she and Ozma-nii are planning their wedding... Weddings... I guess true love exist somewhere... But not for me haha...<br>We are both cooking a pineapple pie for Brera-ni and Ozma-nichan, Brera-nii is also living with us, and we are a happy family... Hope I was happy too in the love department... I was just slicing some pineapple when I stupidly cut my finger; it hurt a lot and now guesses what? Yeah I'm bleeding... Great...

-Ranka-chan!- Casey-neechan screamed- Are you ok?  
>-Yeah... Clumsy me - She now puts my bleeding finger under the faucet and opened the tap, so the cold water splashed on it.<br>-You've been really distracted lately...- she says now wrapping a towel around my cut and she disappear momentarily to fetch the first aid kit, she returned very quickly and started treating my wound.  
>-We have to be extra careful now sweetie, now that we are in a planet, the bacteria and viruses are more aggressive with us, because we don't yet have the antibodies to combat them- She sprayed on the cut some antibiotics and put me a layer that immediately reconstructed my skin.<br>-I know... Thanks nee-chan...- I tried to get up but she holds onto my arm- What's the matter nee-chan?- I asked her.

-Ranka-chan... You are not the same anymore..., you are depressed, and I know when you smile, it's all an act, you fake it, you are losing your glow, tell me what happened to you that is making you act like this?...- She told me gently  
>-I really don't want to talk about it...<br>-You've been keeping whatever troubles you for so long... And it seems that you can't take it any longer...

I thought about her words, it's true, I am at my limit, I am about to burst in any moment, and "this is eating me from the inside

-I ... C-can I- I stammered, my head low- Can I trust you?  
>-Of course you can- She gives me this encouraging smile and that's all I need<br>-You can't tell anyone nee-chan  
>-I promise- she says<p>

And then, I let all my walls down, began crying like there is no tomorrow, and told her why I was being like this, about how Alto Saotome broke my heart.

**Alto's POV  
><strong>  
>I approached to Sheryl's room, I want to end this quickly, so I can go to that party and talk to Ranka, I'm positive she'll be there.<br>I am walking down the hallway and I thought I heard voices coming from Sheryl's room, but that is impossible, she is in a coma, I knocked the door it opens and I am watching directly at Grace.

-Alto-san! Thank goodness you are back! We all have been waiting for you to come back!- She almost screamed  
>-Yes... I'm here to see Sheryl, but I can't stay to long...<br>-It's ok...-She said after crying a little... Wait... Cyborgs can cry?

I slowly began approaching to Sheryl's bed, she is lying there... So… fragile... Wait... Is she wearing make up?... I thought she is in coma... Maybe Grace fixed her up a little...

-Hello Sheryl... I've returned- I told her  
>-I hope she can hears you- Grace stated<p>

I turned around to face Sheryl and ask her some questions regarding the situation, when I sensed some movement on Sheryl's bed, I trained my face to show no reaction to this, but I swear I watched her with my peripheral vision with eyes wide-open and looking at us exasperated. Slowly I turned again to see her, and there she was sleeping again...

-Sheryl, I'm here now- I said- You can open your eyes now, everything is going to be ok- Yeah right, you are lying...

She started to stir and move, and then like it was magic, seriously I'm telling you, she opened her eyes slowly, it is pretty obvious for me that she is faking it all, and there she is pretending everything, this is wrong, I must talk with Mikhail about this...

-Alto... You... How?... I saw the explosion- She said weakly, but it's really clear that she is acting, even I can tell when someone is acting, I was once an actor myself you know  
>- I survived Sheryl, I hope you are alright...<br>-Now that you are here I'm sure I will, the last thing I remember is you telling me... That you love me and then all is black...  
>-Yeah... About that...- I began telling her... We should really talk, well as soon as you are discharged from here obviously- sigh I want to get out of here...<br>-Ok honey...- I shiver when she called me like that- We'll talk about the amazing road that lays for us now that we are together, with no one messing around...- Honestly, does she even listen to herself? The one messing around here is her...  
>-... Sure... - Creepy woman... Too bad I get to know this to late- We'll talk, but now you need to rest and fully recover so you can walk out from this hospital...- Yeah 'cuz I'm not helping you woman, for all I've seen you are pretty "cured" already<br>-Sure baby...- She tried to give me this languid smile... Ugh seriously what's wrong with her?  
>-Well... I need to go now, Mikhail is waiting for me, and he is taking me to the SMS quarter so I can talk to Ozma-taichou...- Dear lord make this over soon<br>-Ok, see you soon my love...- What the fuck?  
>-See you soon Sheryl...- I want to get out now, but Grace stopped me from doing so<br>-Thank you- she said with a lot of devotion in her voice- You brought her back...  
>-Yeah... Anything I can do for help- let me go woman...<br>-You are coming tomorrow right?  
>-I'll try as soon as everything is fixed- I gave her a big fat fake smile<br>-Thank you  
>-You are welcome<p>

Finally! I stepped about of that place quickly and thinking of what I just witnessed, I decided that I can't jump to conclusions about this behavior of them; I need to talk with Mikhail and ask him for help.  
>But meanwhile I pushed aside all these thoughts and all I want now is to see Ranka and tell her I love her.<p>

See you next Deculture

Well that's it for now, if you have any ideas for me to put on this fic let me know, ok please review! Ja ne :D


End file.
